The Eye of The Storm
by HPdarkman229
Summary: When a New student arrives at Ponyville High Fluttershy is extremly curious about his intentions at the school and why he doesnt like his "gift". WARNING Huminized ponies and OCs. R&R its my first story so please no flames. I own NOTHING Hasbro owns all.


Chapter 1

"The New Kid"

As Fluttershy walked to school in her usual garb which included a yellow tee, faded blue jeans, and white sneakers she couldn't help but feel like today was going to be different. All her thought about what could possibly happen combined with not paying attention to what was in front of her lead to her colliding into a large man. The sodden jolt of pain and shock of hitting the brick wall of a man caused her wings to fly out of her back and drop all her school work which embarrassed her to no end. As she was saying sorry about her wings fly in all directions the man had helped her up, all the while marveling at the pure beauty that stood in front of him. She had pink heir that covered almost 75% of her face which was completely explainable because of the wings, angels usually have odd heir colors. The only thing he was worried about was whether lightning bolts would fly out of the pretty little angel and hit him.

As fluttershy struggled to regain her paper work she did not notice the "brick wall man" helping her pickup the fallen papers. When she did she was shocked by the size of his muscles they seemed to pop out and seemed almost unreal almost as if it was a fiber.

"Uhh-hmm." coughed the man and fluttershy blushed

"Sorry for um… you know running into you." the man had said which surprised fluttershy by how young his voice was.

"Ohh, umm, that's ok I wasn't really paying attention." she stuck out her verily small hand and said "I'm Fiona but you can call me Fluttershy. All my friends do."

She ended her statement with a smile that could melt the hardest of mens' hearts.

He shook her hand and said "Darren, nice to meet ya." he said with a happy tone in his voice "Umm do you know where the school is?"

Fluttershy countered his question with another "Which one?"

He seemed to struggle with the answer then finally said "Ponyville High I think."

With those words she visibly shined (Literally) "oh I go to that school just walk with me and I will show you."

She said this and had a skip in her step. A couple minutes of awkward silence fallowed.

Darren couldn't stand the silence any more "so you're an angel right?"

Fluttershy couldn't help but blush at remembering what had accrued a couple minutes earlier "Um yea, a little gift to my genetics form the Celestials."

Darren couldn't help but give a hate filled scoff at her words. At that Fluttershy felt hurt did she say something wrong? Darren noticed the hurt on her face and said "Sorry it's just that the Celestials didn't give my family a gift like so many other families, the left us with a curse."

He said with a sigh. Fluttershy wondered what he meant by curse. "So you are a C-day child? What are you?"

Darren looked slightly sad at the comment "well I can only answer one of those questions yes I am a C-day child and I don't like talking about my "gift".

Fluttershy had winced at the way he said gift the word was over flowing in venom. "Well if you don't want to talk about it than what else do you like? It seems that you like to work out"

She had said those words while pointing at the large muscles that covered his body.

"No I don't work out its just part of my curse, you see my curse has a lot of side affect's mainly the obvious one is the huge amount of muscle that covers my body, the other one is that I can never get fat or get sick. My metabolism is 10x that of normal peoples and same for my immune system."

Darren checked his watch "oh crap I'm going to be late! See ya later Fluttershy!" as he sped down the street Fluttershy couldn't help but notice how fast he ran "with that speed he could give dash a run for her money." Oh well she thought to herself maybe she will see him more during school. Than another thought came to her head. [How does he now were to go?]

End Chapter 1


End file.
